The Day Amy Came Home: The Remake
by Engil
Summary: After Amy mysterious disappears, Sonic basically goes crazy trying to find her. His friends are trying to do their best to keep his mind off it or occupy him with something to do, but Sonic was relentless. Was. After trying and trying again, Sonic finally gives up. Amy hadn't come back for years, why would she have then? Right? ON HOLD! (not discontinued)
1. Amy's Tears of Black

Chapter 1 - Amy's Tears of Black

Amy Rose was in her bedroom getting ready for a team meeting. Tails had told her to meet at his workshop at 4:00pm. Amy had agreed, for she knew who would be there; Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was the love of her life. He was gorgeous with his blue quills that made his eyes stand out. Oh, his eyes; they were an emerald green and they made Amy melt.

Wanting to impress Sonic, Amy decided to put on something specail for the occasion, rather than her red and white dress, red and white boots, and red headband, she put on a red tanktop, cuffed jean shorts, and black, leather boots. And, of coarse, she did her hair in a different style than her normal just-let-it-down look; she had pulled her pink quills into a pony tail. She walked into her bathroom to see how she looked. Amy smiled, but she thought something was missing.

Amy opened up her left droor and rumaged through it; she smiled as she pulled out a tube of mascara and black eye liner. She pulled the top off her mascara; it made a _Pop!_ noise as she did. She looked at herself in the mirror and rubbed the bristles against the eyelashes that lined her jade eyes; they became thicker and fuller with each stroke. She set down the mascara and grabbed the black eyeliner; she lined her eyes with the black pencil. Amy looked at herself in the mirror. She decided she needed no more adjustments. She walked out of the bathroom door into the kitchen.

Amy grabbed her purse and her cell phone on the table next to her door. With a smile on her face, Amy opened the door. But a black figure was blocking the veiw of her porch and the small walkway leading to the porch; someone was in the way. She looked up to see herself face-to-face with the last person she expected to see. "Y-y-you . . ." Amy stuttered, backing away. A tall hedgehog with red quills and tear-like blue eyes stepped in. "Amy, we need to talk . . ."

"She _has_ to go!" Rouge shouted, referring to Amy; she was at Tails' workshop, along with the rest of the team. They were having their team meeting. See, that's why Tails had called Amy over; to explain that she was going to be cut off from the team. She had to; she didn't do anything, but get in the way and hold them back. She was always getting disracted with Sonic by asking him on dates or 'Can we get married? Pretty Please?' It was either get rid of her or keep her and let Dr. Eggman get away . . . _again! _Everyone else nodded with Rouge's comment.

"She only holds us back!" Knuckles joined in. "Here's what I say, " Sonic said, "_I_ say that we go to her house and tell her straight forward. It's been thirty minutes scince she was supposed to be here . . . And Amy's never late. Usually, she's the first one here." The others nodded in agreement. Amy had always been first to come and if she wasn't, she would have been the second or third; never the last. And even if that day did come, they all thought she would come running in as soon as the meeting started. She'd probebly have some excuse about how she was 'getting ready.' The team stood from theirs seats (though some were sitting on the floor) and walked out Tails' front door. They were going to give it to Amy straight forward: "Amy, You're cut from the team." And leave it at that.

Amy leaned against the counter with a pen pressed against a yellow, lined paper. The older hedgehog that was at the door stood a few feet behind her. Amy wrote a small paragraph and signed her name at the bottom. She over looked her hand writing to make sure that it was neat and that there were no spelling errors. A tear slid down her cheek as she turned towards the cherry red hedgehog. She smiled at him, trying to keep a positive attitude.

The hedgehog extened a gloved hand; Amy, unwillingly, placed her fingers in his palms "I hope you're ready, " the deep -but not _too_ deep - voice told her. Amy sniffed a bit as more tears came from her eyes; her thick mascara and black eyeliner stained her pale cheeks. "Ready as I'll ever be, " Amy retorted, her voice shaky. "It won't be _that_ bad, " the hedgehog assured her. Amy mumbled under her breath.

The cherry red hedgehog led Amy out the back door. Amy set her feet on the damp morning grass. She was going to miss her old town . . . But at least she wouldn't be in the city anymore. Amy had always missed her country life. The unknown hedgehog brought Amy to a black sedan and opened the passenger door for her; Amy stepped in. The hedgehog closed the door. He walked around to the left front of the car; he put a key into the slot and gave it a turn. The car roared to life, making a light humming noise as the engine settled down. He lightly pressed the gas and the car began to move. Amy took one last look at her out the window. Soon, the house began disapear out of her sight, along with the town. The last time she would see her home. Her _real_ home. With poeple who love and care for her . . . Or so she _thought._

Sonic knocked on Amy's front door and crossed his arms, a stern look on his face; all of his friends stood behind him. Oddly, there was no answer. Sonic looked at the door, like it would magicly open for him and that Amy would be on the other side. He hesitated before he knocked again; no answer. Suddenly, Sonic remembered. He got off the door mat that was under himself. He lifted it up and pulled out a shiney, silver key; Amy's spare key. Sonic slid it into the key slot and turned it; he heard the dead bolt unlock and he pushed open the door. He poked his head in to see an empty living room. "Amy, " Sonic called. There was no answer. Just a dark, empty echo.

Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, and Tails shoved Sonic forward, alomst making him fall flat on his stomach. He caught his balance and looked around at the house, shooting everyone a glare. They ignored him. "Amy. You home?" Rouge called. No answer. "Ames?" Sonic called. Again, nothing. Everyone began to spred out and look for her. After a few minutes of looking, a gasp came from the kitchen. Everyone ran in to what was the matter.

Rouge stood still in her tracks, teary-eyed and shaking all over; in her hands was a yellow note pad. "Rouge, what's wrong?" Tails asked the white bat. Rouge didn't answer; she just handed the note to Tails. Tails held it up to his face and began to read. Tails, just like Rouge, froze. The note passed from Tails to Shadow and with each time the note was passed, the same result came; whoever had just read the note froze and became teary-eyed and shaky, giving no responce but passing on the note (except for Shadow, of coarse). Finally, the note came to Sonic. He held the note infront of himself and began to read what all his friends had:

_Dear friends,_

_ I am sorry to tell you that I have left. I needed to go and do something very important. I just wanted you all to know that I love you and miss you. Rouge and Knuckles, I hope you have a wonderful relationship together. Cream, you were my best friend; be a good little girl. Tails, you were like a brother to me; you're the smartest kid I know. Shadow, don't kill Sonic, ok? You were always a brother to me. And Sonic, I hope I will see you again; I hope you have a nice life. I will, someday, come and visit you all. I don't know when that day will be, but I can't promise it will be soon. I love you all and I know that you would never hurt me in anyway._

_ With all love and repsect,_

_ Amy Rose_

The note went cold in Sonic's hand. Amy was _gone_. And she thought that they actually _cared_ about her. Ha! If they care, they wouldn't have held that meeting. And Sonic releized, then-and-there, that he _did_ care for Amy. Rouge burried her face in Knuckles' shoulder and sobbed, which was very unusual for Rouge. Knuckles patted her back to comfort her. Cream burried her face into Tails' shoulder, just like Rouge. Instead of comforting Cream, Tails pulled her close and sobbed into her shoulder. Sonic stood still for a moment. No. _No!_ She couldn't be . . . Could she? Sonic ran out of the house and looked around, frantically. He looked his from left to right and tried to see any sign of Amy was there. But there was nothing. So, it was true. She _had_ left. Sonic fell to his knees with defeat. "I've lost her, " was all Sonic could say before a tear rolled down his cheek.

Amy starred at the gray, gloomy clouds overhead; they refused the slightest bit of sunshine to be seen. Amy sighed. One - just _one_ - ray of sun could have brightened her mood.

"Amy." Amy turned her head to face the hedgehog driving the car. "Yeah?" she asked.

"I'm sorry about this being so suddon . . ." his voice trailed off. "It's alright. I understand." Amy assured him, but the truth was that _she_ wasn't even sure if she understood. But Amy was fine going back. She missed everything she'd left behind. She had especially missed Megan, a friend she made as a child. Megan wasn't a normal girl, but neither was Amy. They always had played together and shared ice cream. And when Amy left, Megan was crushed. She told Amy that she would wait for and wouldn't move until she came back. Megan sat on a stump in the feild next Amy's house near the woods. Megan sat on that stump and waited for Amy to come back. Amy wished she would have gotten up after a couple hours and moved on, but she knew that would be impossible. Amy felt warmth on her shoulder, inturrupting her thoughts. The hedgehog patted her shoulder with a gloved hand. "I love you, sweet heart, " he said, soothing her a bit. Amy smiled at him. "I love you, too . . ." - Amy turned back to the window and stared at the clouds, again, placing her chin in her palm - ". . . Dad"

**A/N: Hello all those who bother to read the auther's note! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I worked really hard on it, rereading it like ten times! It was hard, but I accomplished. But back to the story. So the main plot of this chapter was that Amy was getting ready to go to a team meeting. But when she is about to leave, her father has come to get her. He needs her to come home (you'll find out later). Amy agrees and writes a note to her friends. Meanwhile, her so-called 'friends' were planning on cutting her from the team. They go to tell her, but when they get there, she's gone. They find the note she left. They all read it and start crying (Tails was the only guy who did). Sonic tries to find her, but he can't, so he starts to cry (wouldn't you?). [Back with Amy!] Amy and her dad are driving and I only put that peice in there so you could find out that he was her dad in the end. (I LOVE putting poeple in suspence!)Now, you will, very soon, know who Megan is. Now remember, I said that Megan was no ordinary girl. Keep that in mind. Anyways, I am inspired by songs for chapters and stories. Here are the songs:**

**Theme(s) for book: Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee, Bring Me To Life by Evanescence, and Whispers in the Dark by Skillet**

**Theme(s) for chapter: Haunted by Taylor Swift**

**I'm going to put the chapter theme(s) in the begining of the chapters and the auther's note at the end. I'll try to post as much as I can, but I have a flute teacher and she's buggin' me on making a sound with my flute (even though I've only been playing for about a week, not even!). But, anyways, I would love it if you could reveiw before I post the next chapter. Let's say about . . .**

**10 REVEIWS!**

**I know it's a lot to ask, but I believe you can do it. Now, I'm gonna go and type chapter two (it'll be waitin' for ya!)**


	2. Forgetting You

**Song: My Heart is Broken by Evanescence (The beginning may sound a bit janky, but I love this song!)**

**A/N: I think you should listen to the song in the background . . . Oh, who am I kidding? You should always do that! In all the chapters, I mean. Well . . . When I get them up ^^'. Anyways, the rest of the story will be mostly a switch of POVs, just to let you know. Well, here's the second chapter:**

Chapter 2 - Forgetting You

"Sonic. Are you ok?"

Sonic could feel a hand rest on his shoulder. He removed his hands from his face and looked over his left shoulder to see a gloved hand there. This glove was white and thin, like his in a way, but had a red and yellow attached to the bottom, covering the wearer's wrists. Standing there - against all odds - was Shadow. He had a sincere look on his face, but his expression was stern.

Sonic sniffed. "I . . . guess," He said, unsure.

"It was a yes-or-no question," Shadow said, playfully, but he kept a sincere and stern look on his face. They both exchanged a smile; Shadow's was smaller and faded quickly, but it made Sonic feel better. Shadow removed his hand as Sonic got to his feet and faced the black and red hedgehog. He looked into Shadow's red orbs and Shadow looked into Sonic's jade eyes.

"I thought you'd kill me by now," Sonic joked.

"Well, Amy said not to . . ." Shadow denied, trailing off.

Sonic looked to his right, into the gray, cloudy sky, "Where do you think she-"

"If I knew, do you think I'd be standing here?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms and arching his back a bit. Sonic quickly turned his head back to Shadow, a look of horror on his face. How could Shadow think of this as a joke? Sonic thought. "Just sayin'" - Shadow waved his hands in defense and tilted his head to his right - "If I knew where she was, she'd be back by now."

Sonic's expression softened. Shadow put his arm around Sonic and led him to Amy's house. "What you need," Sonic back his face away from Shadow and glared at him, looking up and down. Should he trust Shadow? "Is a good wrestle to take your mind off it," Shadow said, calmly, closing his eyes and raising his right hand in gesture. He put his hand down and opened his eyes. "Knuckles!" he shouted, as he and Sonic got on Amy's porch and inside the door, "Get your metal knuckles on!"

Nope.

-X-

Amy's head rested on the arm rest that was attached to the car door. She wiggled and groaned a bit, but nothing more. Amy's father, Steve "Snow" Rose, was driving his black sedan in, what looked like, a prairie. He glanced at Amy, seeing if she was waking up or just being restless. After Steve decided on restless, he turned his attention back to the road. The boring, gray road was illuminated with the headlights that were attached to the front of the car. Every now and then, Steve saw a crack in the road or a small dent, but that was it. It was hard staying awake . . .

Steve shook those thoughts from his head; he had to stay awake. He had to. Otherwise, he could seriously injure Amy or even kill her. And he couldn't risk even a bruise. Otherwise, the guards and security would never let her go. Steve was so caught in his thoughts, he hadn't even noticed that the metal building was coming into sight. He smiled at the sight. Steve noticed a small groan come from his right. He looked over to see Amy stretching her arms over head.

"Is that it?" Amy asked, her voice stretched and tired.

"Yes," her father answered plainly.

Amy put her arms down to her sides. "Dad? . . ." she asked, making sure she had his attention before she continued.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked; she had his attention.

"Am I . . . Coming back?" Amy asked, worried. Steve faced his daughter as he pulled into the dirt driveway.

"I'm certain," He assured, still smiling.

Amy continued the conversation, "I-If I don't . . . Could Megan be the first informed?" Steve looked at his daughter in confusion for a moment.

"Oh, Megan, " he said, realizing who she meant, "Sure thing."

"Thanks."

Steve stopped the black sedan in front of the building. The building was made of a thin, ruffled metal that had rust blotched on it; splinter-covered door was the only entrance. Steve got out and went around the front to Amy's door. He opened the door for Amy, showing a good amount of chivalry. Amy stepped out of the car with a yellow packet under her arm.

Steve strode happily over to the piece-of-junk building. Amy stared at it before shutting her door. When Amy realized that her father had already walked inside, she rushed over, trying not to look like a bad pick. Amy grabbed the golden doorknob and turned it, making a loud screech noise. She pushed the door open; it also screeched like a girl in dying pain. Amy took one last look outside in the dark, foggy night.

"My heart is broken." Amy closed the door behind herself.

-X-

Sonic fell to the ground, grunting in pain. He was covered fresh bruises and scuff marks. A shadow gloomed over him, making him appear a darker shade of blue. Another shadow cast over Sonic, making him look even darker.

"Uhhh . . ." Shadow trailed off, but started again, "I think you were a bit too rough, Knuckles . . ."

"Ya, think?" Sonic asked, sarcastically, in a groan.

Knuckles rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, Sonic," he apologized.

Sonic got to his wobbly feet. "It's fine," Sonic assured. He walked over to Amy's door and placed his hand on the doorknob.

Just as Sonic had opened the door, Knuckles asked, "Where ya goin'?"

Sonic turned his head to face the red echidna. "To find Amy."

-X-

Amy used her thin, tan arms and pushed her body up. After a few seconds of being in the air, she let her elbows loose and lowered body close to the ground. She made sure not to touch it. Again, Amy pushed her body up. "Fifty," she said in a strained voice. Amy lowered her body the ground again, only, this time, she bent her knees, letting her tired body rest on the cold, smoothed, concrete ground.

Steve patted her back, comforting the sore spots, "Nice job, Amy. You really out-did yourself today."

Amy panted hard, but managed to get out, "No. I'm not done... Not yet." Amy went back into her original position and pushed her small body off the ground. As she went down, Amy's arms shook wildly from pain. Steve came and held his arms under Amy, knowing she would collapse. As he had predicted, Amy fell into his arms.

"I'm sorry...Dad..." Amy panted.

Steve flipped Amy over onto his lap and stroked her hair. "It's alright, darling. You were lucky to get through security and the health check. Hardly any girls do," Steve explained to his pink daughter.

Amy smiled at her dad. "Was I lucky, or is it 'cause I have you to help me?" Amy asked, playfully.

Steve smiled back. "Both." They both shared a laugh before heading to the mess hall.

**A/N: Hey! I know that I put a disclaimer before this chapter, but I put that there as a warning. And if you don't review, then that disclaimer will end up as the next and last chapter in this book. I hope you liked! Sorry about making Sonic's point-of-view so short. I didn't have a lot of interest in that part, but I felt you needed to know what the outcome was of Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow 'wrestling away the pain.' Anyway, for this chapter, I would like...**

**10 reviews, again! Not a lot to ask. And you guys have to review, I don't care if you don't have an account or if you don't feel like it! I wrote this author's note on 10/4/12 and, at the moment, I should have ninety-one reviews and I only have seven! SEVEN! If you don't review, I won't know if you like this story, then I can't post anymore. The story would be left to die. I don't mean to be rude or pushy, but you NEED to review.**

**And if you think you know what Amy's going through, just PM me.**

**P.S. Does this answer your question, Toxic Amy Girl (Guest)? ;) And who noticed that a little bit of Haunted by Taylor Swift fit with Sonic's first point of view? Listen to the second verse and compare (you'll get it...eventually).**


End file.
